


New World Loading...

by BagtheBagisnotaBag



Category: Homestuck, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crack, Doomed Timelines, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minestuck, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagtheBagisnotaBag/pseuds/BagtheBagisnotaBag
Summary: You step through the door. You feel stretched and too wide and god it hurts. Your fingernails are peeled back one by one yet instantaneously and then it’s over.You are standing on soft earth. A cool breeze ruffles your hair.‘Is this some joke to you. We are stuck out here with almost no chance of ever seeing anyone else again. with my luck the game put everyone on different planets based on their... eye colour! ‘ his arm flailing freezes mid-flail, blanket still in place. ‘You were going to let me fall into that hole, weren’t you!? That’s what the smirk in your voice was.’ How can he hear that!? You heard no such thing.
Everyone was separated when they landed on the new planet and now they have to find each other and work together to survive. Civilisation ain't gonna build itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: fixed some stuff (& pesterlog link works now)
> 
> EDIT: art fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now with art! (and screenshots)

The door is cooler than you thought it would be. As soon as your outstretched hand touches it you are sucked away into a bright whirlwind of sensation. Your try to curl inwards and as you do so you can feel your body breaking apart into fragments. They are split apart by the constant driving wind and particles of different, of _wrong_ slide between your pieces. You feel stretched and too wide and god it _hurts._ Your fingernails are peeled back one by one yet instantaneously and then it’s over.  


You are standing on soft earth. A cool breeze ruffles your hair.  


[](https://imgur.com/cnwVkNc)

The light above is bright but muted by the shades on your face and you are only distracted by the mountain range before you by a thud and a curse at your side.  


Karkat did not take the landing as well as you did. Or the journey it seems. He is, in fact, writhing in pain in the grass, clutching his head, screaming.  


‘Mother grubs tits on a cabbage. Daylight!? I did not win for this bloated bull carcass of a kick to the gander bulbs! Arrrgh-‘  


‘Yo-‘  


‘What game construct thought this was a good idea for a planet!’ He is literally trying to bury his head in the dirt.  


‘Karkat,’ you crouch down and start gently trying to roll him over.  


He flinches away from your touch ‘Fuck you Dave I am not going to blind myself because of your idiotic concern for my state of erection. I- What?! This is not the time for laughing!’  


Your cape is rejected into the air above you with a fwomp of air displacement. It drifts down and settles covering both of you under its dark red shade. Karkat’s rage-tremble subsides. His squirming away from you and burrowing into the earth – or whatever planet this is – pauses.  


‘Is it only us out here? We weren’t the first ones through but I- Did you see anyone else out there?’ Under the red light filtered through the fabric, he looks stressed out and panicked. His eyes are barely open, shaded by his hand. You saw no one.  


‘We could always try contacting them on my sweet pair of shades. Pesterchum is still a thing that exists, as well as all four thousand eight hundred and seventy-two of my original compositions.’ Karkat’s scrunched up face looks back at you in what you assume is hope.  


‘Get me out of this gog humping sun first. I do not want to become another one of Terezi’s shuffling chalk sniffers, stuck in eternal sea of saliva.’  


You stick your head out of the side of the cape and ignore the hiss from Karkat at the increase in brightness it causes. The grass is just high enough to see over from your position on the ground. Not a tree within a hundred metres of you. ‘Sure. If shelter is what you need we seem to be out of luck. Unless you want to chill here under my cape. Oh shit that pig just vanished.’  


‘Why would I give a crap about what that word is that you just said.’  


‘Hogbeast?’  


‘Now you’re just making up words to annoy me’  


‘Uh... hoofdog? It’s a pig. And fuck you all your words are made up’  


‘That has to be the pants-shittinglyist pan rotten thing you have ever said. _We_ came first bulge fuck. You’re the ones with the fake mouth noises.’  


You slide out from under the cape, leaving Karkat to mush face with the ground again on his own. The pig seems to have fallen down a small but deep pit in the ground and disappeared. You take the chance to get a better look around. In front of you, a small river splits your field on three sides, then curves both ways around the hills. You can’t see how far the rocky landscape stretches into the distance. Water comes out of more than one point on the nearest peak's cliff face.  


The further up you look the more snow there is. As you spin slowly you see, not too far away, a pool of water - a lake - and some black, white, and grey sheep grazing. Behind you is a larger mountain dotted with caves and from here you can’t see how far the caves go in. To the right of that hill is the rest of the valley where you stand.  


The odd pig in your field wanders around harmlessly.  


A chest surrounded with four lit torches is half hidden by the Karkat mound.  


[](https://imgur.com/gh42WGk)

‘huh’  


‘what “huh” don’t just say “huh”’  


‘Seems the game didn’t leave us stranded out on our lonesome after all - unless someone was here before us? Who do you know that leaves chests in the middle of deserted areas?’  


‘Just about everyone I knew dumped their valuables in the middle of public hallways. For some reason, they got it in their pans that an unlocked chest where everyone could see it was the safest place to put their crap. You should have seen the state of the meteor before you got there.’  


‘Also btw there is a pit you can crawl into to get out of the sun. If you want anything better there are caves over the river and up a cliff face. Just warning you I can’t see the bottom of the hole and we already lost porky to its depths.’  


‘Just point me in the direction of the hole, Dave’ Karkat stood up with the cape still draped over his head and started heading towards the river.  


‘Yeah it's right over there keep going.’ Karkat pauses with his back to you and trembles with fear.  


...Or anger?  


‘Is this some joke to you. We are stuck out here with almost no chance of ever seeing anyone else again. With my luck the game put everyone on different _planets_ based on their... _eye colour!_ ‘ his arm flailing freezes mid-flail, blanket still in place. ‘You were going to let me fall into that hole, weren’t you!? That’s what the smirk in your voice was.’ How can he hear that!? You heard no such thing.  


Karkat at the point gets down on his hands and knees. You snap a picture with your ishadesTM and open a new memo while Karkat rants himself out. ‘No. No, fuck you. I will find shelter my damn self’

[](https://imgur.com/5L2iojV)

-

\-- CURRENT turntechGodhead [CTG] RIGHT NOW opened a memo on board where the fuck is everybody.--  
\-- PAST gardenGnostic [PGG] 12 minutes ago responded to memo. --  
PGG: I am so glad ONE of my friends was sensible enough to have a computer on them! >:(  
PGG: i’m in a field somewhere  
\-- FUTURE carcinoGeneticist [FCG] 26 minutes from now responded to memo. --  
PGG: where are you??  
TG: same  
FCG: DAVE IS PREOCUPIED AT THE MOMENT AND I WILL BE ANSWERING FOR HIM  
TG: i am  
TG: what

-

The current Karkat is now shuffling around in an ever increasing circle, cape still covering his head, and using his hands to try and find shelter you guess?

-

TG: i thought you didn’t have a computer on you  
TG: or computer clothing variant  
PGG: you should have at least 5 computers on you at all times karkat!!! D:  
PGG: and computers in your sylladex don’t count!  
\-- FUTURE turntechGodhead [FTG] 39 hours from now responded to memo. --  
PGG: hi!! other dave?  
FTG: head to the mountains  
FCG: WHAT IS SO GREAT ABOUT BEING UP THERE.  
PGG: whats up the–  
PGG: oh  
FTG: i would tell you  
FTG: honestly i would  
FTG: but  
FCG: I SAY IT EVERY TIME. FUTURE PEOPLE ARE OINKBEAST FAECES AND ARE NOT TO BE TRUSTED.  
FTG: rude  
TG: don’t bash future me  
TG: im the shit  
FTG: i knew pigs was some half language word like that.  
FCG: I DO WHAT I WANT  
TG: it was oinkbeast we were so close  
FTG: i got close dude you have to admit  
FCG: FUCK ALL ITERATIONS OF YOU. BREATHING OR NOT  
PGG: dave you ARE being kind of inconvenient at the moment  
TG: wow dude we were supposed to talk about all our kinks and you did not mention the necrophilla  
PGG: stay on topic  
PGG: why cant you just tell us why we have to go there??  
FTG: stable time loops are still a thing i guess  
FTG: future me never said anything so i cant  
FTG: now that im him  
FTG: me  
FTG: at least i told you that from now and then remembered to say it when i became me after hearing it from future dave  
FTG: though no one has godtier powers anymore so time loops only apply to memos now  
PGG: are there still doomed timelines on the new world?

-

(Alpha Timeline)

TG: we are not calling it that  
TG: how about  
TG: cause i was thinking like  
TG: the troll world was called alternia  
TG: meaning alternate  
TG: and you know those random dream bubble trolls that sort of looked like our trolls from a distance  
FCG: IM STILL HERE YOU KNOW

(Doomed Timeline)

| FTG: yea  
| TG: we are not calling it that  
| FTG: this other random future dave came into the memo  
| TG: wait  
| TG: what  
| FTG: but see he wasn’t from the future  
| \-- Future turntechGodhead 2 [FTG2]  29 minutes from now responded to memo. --

-

While you were talking, Karkat had found the edge of the hole you saw earlier. He had circled around until his fingers dipped downwards then he had slowly edged his way down into the pit. You watched him get to a point in the hole where his foot could no longer reach the next step down, he stopped, shifted a bit into deeper shadows, and sat still.

-

(Alpha Timeline)

TG: well red troll talks-a-lot mentioned that his world was called beforus and i normally don’t remember things like that but it stuck with me because why would the troll worlds not be both called the same thing  
TG: our earths were both called earth  
PGG: where are all the other people!???  
TG: obv beforus = before us  
PGG: they should have responded to the memo by now!????  
TG: so like  
FCG: SIUGYFIDGUYGetop  
PGG: did no one else have a computer on them!?????  
TG: how about newternia  
PGG: D:<  
TG: don’t make that face at me its not that bad  
PGG: read up doofus  
PGG: youre not the only one talking  
TG: wow what is up with karkat  
TG: you ok there buddy  
TG: i mean im nearing the time when karkat joined the memo and hes still fine sitting in his hole so i guess i just have to wait and see  
TG: ill keep you updated jade  
TG: when i get there

(Doomed Timeline)

| \-- FTG2 banned FTG from responding to memo. --  
| FTG2: shit is about to get complicated  
| \-- FTG unbanned FTG from responding to memo. --  
| FTG: i know the feel bro  
| FTG: the time loop  
| FTG: you had to do it  
| FCG: SIUGYFIDGUYGetop  
| FTG: i forgive you past me 2  
| FTG: this is where i left anyway so later  
| \-- FTG banned FTG from responding to memo. --  
| \-- [FTG] ceased responding to memo. --  
| TG: i am not even going to bring up whatever is happening to karkat in the future  
| TG: hes fine in his hole from where i am  
| TG: when i get to his time ill keep you updated jade  
| PGG: how are you even here dave 3?  
| PGG: dave 2 said something about you not being from the future???  
| PGG: but if that is true then where are you from!?  
| PGG: the memo thinks youre from the future and usually paradox space has its shit together when it comes to things like this  
| TG: give us the deets me dude  
| TG: dude that is also me  
| FTG2: except im not you

  


-

Current Karkat has started complaining loudly that it is still too bright. He has the cape and the hole what more can you give him?

-

(Alpha Timeline)

TG: btw do you still have your wolf ears or are they gone too  
PGG: :((((((((((((  
FCG: GIVE IT BAQW][;UHBZVDVGA  
TG: that is just too sad  
TG: how can paradox space do this to poor sweet jade  
\-- [FTG] ceased responding to memo. --  
TG: and there he goes  
TG: another time loop successfully navigated  
TG: no sunk ships today  
TG: that ice berg came at me but i said to it  
TG: not today  
TG: jack and i will survive dang you  
TG: wait shit not that jack  
\-- [FCG] ceased responding to memo. --  
TG: and now its just the two of us  
TG: are you all alone out there jade what gives  
PGG: i am!  
PGG: its just me on this field  
TG: the field is the place to be right now  
TG: its where all the cool kids are at  
TG: so any idea what we are going to eat on this planet  
TG: wait a second  
TG: there was a chest here when i landed   
TG: i haven’t checked it out yet  
PGG: yes!!  
PGG: i had one of those too  
PGG: it was mostly full of sticks but there was some tools like shovels and pickaxes  
PGG: it had apples!! which is the important part i think!  
TG: oh shit gtg karkat is still whining about his eyes melting off  
TG: just realised my shades could be a thing that i could give him  
TG: talk to you in the future i guess  
\-- FUTURE turntechGodhead 2 [FTG2] 29 minutes from now responded to memo. --  
\-- [TG] ceased responding to memo. --  
FTG2: woo just got here in time  
FTG2: i have no idea what would have happened if there was no version of the host present in the memo  
PGG: nothing????  
PGG: you didnt set host privileges to restricted anyone can use the commands  
\-- PGG banned PGG from responding to memo. --  
\-- PGG unbanned PGG from responding to memo. --  
\-- PGG banned PGG from responding to memo. --  
\-- PGG unbanned PGG from responding to memo. --  
\-- PGG banned FTG2 from responding to memo. --  
\-- PGG changed memo name to see!! :D. --  
\-- FTG2 unbanned FTG2 from responding to memo. --  
FTG2: stop  
\-- PGG banned FTG2 from responding to memo. --  
\-- FTG2 unbanned FTG2 from responding to memo. --  
FTG2: please  
\-- FTG2 turned host lock [ON] --  
PGG: you are no fun!  
PGG: >:(  
PGG: and you promised to tell me what all that karkat kerfuffle was all about  
PGG: >:B  
PGG: oops  
PGG: :B  
PGG: story time with dave  
PGG: go go go!!!  
FTG2: ok so...

(Doomed Timeline)

| TG: my main m-  
| TG: how can you burst my bubble man i thought we had a thing  
| FCG: GIVE IT BAQW][;UHBZVDVGA  
| FTG2: ...  
| FTG2: im just going to ignore that  
| FTG2: right in the middle of my dramatic revelation  
| FTG2: anyway  
| FTG2: im a spooky ghooooost  
| FTG2: [http://tinyurl.com/confirmed](http://i1044.photobucket.com/albums/b447/BagtheBagisnotaBag/illum_zps0gfipwtm.jpeg)   
| PGG: dead dave?  
| PGG: D:<<<<<<<  
| PGG: but how did you die!?  
| PGG: and how are you still able to talk on the memo????  
| \-- [FCG] ceased responding to memo. --  
| FTG2: well im technically not dead per say  
| FTG2: and you arnt either  
| PGG: im not what!?  
| TG: cut the suspense that rope does not need to be that long  
| TG: or ill just say it  
| TG: i think i know where this is going  
| FTG2: its a doomed timeline  
| FTG2: somehow since arriving on newternia we split off from the alpha timeline and became what we are now  
| FTG2: and i have no idea what that means for us  
| PGG: i asked that before!!  
| PGG: this is a lot of unneeded fucking around just to say yes there are doomed timelines!  
| PGG: what if we find john   
| PGG: he can get us back on the alpha one  
| PGG: right!?  
| TG: just realised i could give karkat my shades to stop him complaining  
| TG: will talk again when i become me 2  
| TG: later  
| \-- [TG] ceased responding to memo. --  
| PGG: where is he going i was talking here!!!  
| FTG2: none of us have game powers anymore  
| FTG2: i think it reset us to our pre game stats  
| FTG2: ie normal humans  
| \-- FUTURE tenticleTherapist [FTT] 39 hours from now started responding to memo. --  
| \-- FTT turned host lock [ON] --  
| \-- FTT banned PGG from responding to memo. --  
| FTG2: hey what-  
| \-- FTT banned FTG2 from responding to memo. --  
| FTT: If this is a doomed timeline as you say, then I see no reason to hold out on making my presence known.  
| FTT: Though who knows how many times we could split off of the alpha timeline into a cascade of doomed selves.  
| FTT: Getting back to the reason I am here in the first place.  
| FTT: You all do survive.  
| FTT: And the link between where people are deposited by the game on Newternia is determined by your player class.  
| FTT: Terezi and I both ended to on top of the mountain you should all start heading to.  
| FTT: She also had an adverse reaction to being dumped out into the midday sun though she seemed to have handled it better than Karkat from what I can tell.  
| FTT: Now you both need to get your shit together and start heading up here to find us.  
| FTT: Past me is waiting.

| \-- FTT closed memo. --

\----------------------------


End file.
